HpC: Amarillo y blanco
by RDzone4
Summary: El destino quiso unirlos y una lazo comenzó a crearse entre ellos "- por cierto Sting - ¿Qué? - le pregunto con indiferencia - ¡Gracias! - le dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en su espalda- T-Te dije que no agradecieras - le dijo con un leve sonrojo en su cara mientras miraba el camino - que molesta - irritante - contesto Lisanna con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios"


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenece, solo la trama de la historia.**

**FanFic escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

**Historias por Contar del Libro de Fairy Tail**

_"Porque a veces una historia cuenta muchas otras…"_

_Linea temporal: Después de Daimatou Enbu_

* * *

StiLi de la Serie HcP FT

**HpC FT: Amarillo y blanco**

**M**agnolia, es una ciudad comercial que ha sido prospera en la magia desde la época antigua, con un total de más de 60 000 habitantes, se encuentra ubicada en la parte sureste de Fiore, rodeada de un amplio mar. En el parque central y en las calles de la ciudad se podían apreciar varias personas caminando y platicando alegremente, tranquilidad y armonía se podía sentir en toda la ciudad. En esta ciudad alberga uno de los gremios más fuertes del reino de Fiore, un gremio de magos llamado: Fairy Tail... y esta es una de sus historias...

* * *

En el patio trasero de ese gremio, se podía apreciar a una joven sentada en el pasto con la espalda apoyada en un gran árbol mientras miraba como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el cielo se tornaba entre rojo y naranja, ella respiraba con tranquilidad mientras sus ojos azules miraba como una bandada de aves volar con dirección al sur. Pero de un momento a otro un pensamiento invadió su cabeza.

- **_¡Es cierto! ¡El cumpleaños de Happy está cerca, y no he hablado con Natsu para saber que le haremos! _**- dijo mientras se agarraba su cabeza y revolvía su cabello platinado con ambas más, detuvo ese movimiento y se levantó de golpe del suelo - **_¡Ese baka de Natsu no se ha de acordar!_** - dijo mientras corría en dirección a la puerta trasera del gremio, una vez que entro comenzó a buscar una cabeza rosa por todo el bar, **"tenemos que juntar el dinero para la fiesta..." **decía mientras miraba en todas direcciones buscando señal de su amigo, noto que el gremio estaba un tanto destruido señal que Natsu y Gray habían peleado no hace mucho, pero por más que buscaba una cabeza rosa no la encontraba **"tenemos que preparar todo sin que él se dé cuenta"** seguía pensando mientras caminaba y seguía buscando con cierta desesperación al Dragón Slayer del Fuego - **_Parece que no está _**- dijo un tanto decaída, entonces a unos metros de ella cerca de la entrada del gremio escucho un **_"-¡G-Gray-sama!"_** era la voz de Juvia, noto también como la maga del agua se iba a un rincón con un rio de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, sintió compasión por su amiga pero luego se encargaría de consolarla, volvió a mirar hacia la entrada y vio a su hermana Mirajane que se despedía de Erza **"Tal vez Mira-nee sepa donde esta Natsu" **pensó la joven y se acercó corriendo a su hermana - **_¡Mira-nee~! _**- grito para llamar la atención de la mencionada, quien al reconocer la voz de su hermana menor volteo a verla.

- **_Hola Lisanna _**- saludo su la maga con una dulce sonrisa.

- **_Mira-nee... ¿sabes dónde... esta Natsu? _**- pregunto un poco agitada la joven por haber corrido con rapidez hasta ella.

- **_Si, él y su equipo va a ir a una misión._**

- **_Ohhh~ _**- dijo la joven con una aura depresiva a su alrededor - **_a ese baka se le olvido que teníamos que juntar dinero para el regalo y la fiesta de Happy _**- se notaba que estaba molesta con el peli-rosa - **_¡cuando regrese me las va a pagar! _**- dijo mientras empuñaba ambas manos.

- **_Ara, Ara... no debes enojarte tanto Lisanna. ¿Y qué piensan hacerle?_**

- **_Mmm... Una fiesta sorpresa aquí en el gremio y un regalo, pero aun no nos decidimos _**- dijo mientras sujetaba su quijada con su mano derecha en forma pensativa - **_Por cierto Mira-nee, sabes ¿qué le sucedió a Juvia? ¿Qué sucedió con Gray esta vez?_** - le pregunto un tanto curiosa.

- **_Solo la ignoro _**- le contesto con una gran sonrisa.

- **_Mira-nee... no deberías decir eso con una sonrisa _**- dijo Lisanna con una gotita detrás de su cabeza, luego suspiro con pesadez - **_creo que iré a consolarla. Nos vemos más al rato _**- le dijo mientras iba en dirección a la maga del agua que se encontraba en un rincón rodeada de un gran charco de agua y un aura oscura a su alrededor.

**Al día siguiente.**

Era muy temprano en la mañana y como todos los días, los hermanos Strauss se encargaban de abrir el gremio, Lisanna comenzó a ayudar a sus hermanos a arreglar el bar, también los ayudo a preparar algunas cosas como: los barriles de cerveza para Kana, los ingredientes necesarios para los platos de comida que les pedirían, las frutas con los que haría jugos, entre otras cosa. Noto también como algunos magos comenzaron a llegar al gremio y el ruido y las pláticas comenzaron a sonar por todo el bar del gremio. Después de una hora se acercó al tablero de posiciones y comenzó a buscar una misión fácil que pudiera hacer ella, habían varias: una era atrapar a algunos bandidos que amenazaban un pueblo pequeño, otra era ser una mesera por una semana en una nuevo restaurante pero pagaban muy poco, otra era derrotar algunos moustros que aparecían en los alrededores de una ciudad, entonces encontró una se ajustaba perfecto a ella, arranco el afiche del tablero y se acercó hasta su hermana mayor que se encontraba como siempre detrás de la barra.

- **_Mira-nee, tomare esta misión _**- dijo mientras le enseñaba el afiche, Mira quien limpiaba un vaso giro para leer el afiche que su hermana le mostraba.

- **_Tienes que buscar unas semillas muy raras que se encuentran en un bosque _**- le dijo la maga clase S mientras leía el afiche.

- **_Si, y me pagaran 100, 000 Jewels _**- dijo Lisanna con una gran sonrisa - **_serán los 100, 000 Jewels más fáciles de mi vida_** - dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia en su rostro y un brillo codicioso en su mirada.

- **_Ara, Ara... hablaste igual que Lucy _**- dijo la maga con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano en su cachete derecho.

- **_Me tomara unos tres días en completar la misión _**- le dijo mientras miraba de nuevo el afiche e ignoraba el comentario de su hermana - **_nos vemos Mira-nee. Le dices a Elfman-niichan que me fui a una misión, y que además es hora de que haga alguna misión sola _**- le dijo mientras se daba vuelta para irse.

- **_Claro yo le digo, ¡Cuídate Mucho Lisanna!_** - le grito Mira mientras agitaba su mano de un lado a otro, vio cómo su pequeña hermana desaparecía en la entrada - **_Ya está creciendo _**- dijo mientras mira ese lugar con ternura.

Lisanna fue a su casa, tomo una maleta y la lleno con las cosas que creyó necesitar durante su viaje, llego al tren y compro un boleto hacia la ciudad de Clover donde iría a ver al cliente, tardaría al menos medio día en llegar ahí.

* * *

**M**ientras en otra parte del gremio de Fiore, en una gran ciudad muy hermosa y colorida albergaba a otro de los gremios más fuertes de Fiore, su nombre es Sabertooth, el gremio era muy grande y con varios detalles elegantes en él, sobresaliendo en la gran ciudad, dentro de este gremio se encontraba cierto Dragón Slayer de cabello rubio sentado en una gran mesa de madera con los brazos estirados sobre la mesa y su cara apoyada también ahí con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo, a su lado se encontraba un gato rojo platicando con otro gato verde vestido de rana rosa y el otro Dragón Slayer de cabello negro y ojos rojos leyendo un libro...

- **_Rogue, Lector, Frosch _**- dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba mejor en la mesas, provocando que los mencionados se exaltaran con su repentino cambio - **_vamos a una misión, ya me aburrí de estar aquí sin hacer nada _**- dijo mientras se levantaba del lugar y se dirigía al tablero de misiones - **_No hemos hecho misiones desde que regresamos del Daimatou Enbu._**

- **_Si vamos a una misión, Sting-kun _**- le dijo con alegría el gato rojo.

- **_Fro opina lo mismo _**- dijo la gatita verde, el azabache no contesto nada, y silencio significaba un "si".

- **_Tomaremos esta misión _**- dijo Sting mientras arrancaba un afiche y se dirigía hacia sus amigos, la misión consistía en derrotar a unos moustros que amenazaban a una ciudad - **_le diré al maestro _**- dijo mientras se iba con dirección hacia alguna habitación que tenía el gremio (Nota: Como no se sabe quién ese el nuevo maestro del Sabertooth lo dejare así). A los pocos minutos regreso el rubio con una sonrisa - **_¡Listo! ¡Vámonos! _**- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida del gremio, sus compañeros se levantaron de sus lugares y lo alcanzaron para irse a la misión juntos, después de una hora de buscar las cosas necesarias para su viaje se dirigieron con rumbo hacia la estación de tren... con rumbo hacia la ciudad de Clover, donde se reunirían con el cliente.

**Media hora después, dentro de un vagón de tren...**

- **_Esthe viajhe shera una pesadisha_** - dijo el joven rubio de ojos azules, con una sombra en su cara que cambiaba de azul a verde, de verde a azul.

- **_Animo, Sting-kun _**- le dijo el gato rojo llamado Lector - **_ya falta poco _**- mintió el gato a su mejor amigo.

- **_Rogue~ _**- decía la gatita verde vestida de rana rosa al otro Dragón Slayer que igual que su amigo sufría de mareo por el transporte, mientras le tallaba su espalda para intentar bajarle lo mareado, el joven azabache estaba sentada en una silla con la cabeza hacia abajo ocultado su rostro, la cual tenía la mirada perdida y un sombra azul en su frente y ojos.

- **_Nos regresamosh caminnan-do_** - dijo el rubio mientras se acostaba en uno de los asiente del tren, y colocaba su mano sobre su ojos para intentar bajar el mareo que sentía.

- **_S-si _**- dijo el azabache concordando con su amigo, al sentirse igual de mareado que él.

Para alegría de los Dragones Salyers después de tres interminables y horribles horas el tren se detuvo en la estación de Clover - **_J-Jóvenes _**- se escuchó un voz masculina cerca de los magos de Sabertooth - **_el tren ya se detuvo _**- dijo al ver cómo tanto el rubio como el azabache estaba sentados con la mirada perdida y gotas de sudor rodando por su rostro - **_¿v-van a bajar aquí?_**

- **_Si... es solo que... están algo mareados, pero ahorita bajamos_** - dijo el gato rojo intentando cargar a su amigo rubio - **_Sting-kun... ¡Sting-kun! Hay que bajarnos si no el tren comenzara a moverse otra vez _**- les dijo el gato mientras lo movía.

- **_No... Ya no más... _**- dijo mareado Sting, mientras se levantaba de su asiente y comenzaba a caminar un poco tambaleado pero siendo ayudado por su gran amigo Lector.

- **_Rogue~ _**- dijo preocupada la gatita verde, al ver como su amigo se levantaba con dificultad de su asiento.

- **_Vamos... Frosch _**- le dijo el azabache caminando atrás del rubio - **_ya me siento mejor _**- dijo mientras la gatita lo alcanzaba y caminaba a su lado.

- **_N-Necesitan ayuda _**- pregunto el mismo hombre que los levanto.

- **_No, nosotros podemos _**- contesto con el poco orgullo y dignidad que le quedaban a Sting, quien ya comenzaba a sentirse mejor, al igual que su amigo el azabache, con un poco de dificultad llegaron hasta afuera y después de respirar un poco de aire fresco se sintieron mejor - **_Bien ya me siento mejor _**- dijo mientras se estiraba.

- **_Hay que ir con el cliente _**- dijo Rogué mientras caminaba, sus amigos los siguieron.

**Media hora después en la misma estación de tren de la ciudad de Clover.**

- **_¡AHH! _**- se escuchó una voz femenina estirar cuando salió por las puertas del tren - **_me había cansado de estar tanto tiempo sentada _**- se quejó la joven peli-blanca, alzo su mirada y noto como el cielo comenzaba a tornarse rojizo - **_mejor voy a ir con el cliente antes de que anochezca _**- dijo y comenzó a caminar con rumbo hacia la casa de su cliente.

El resto del día paso con rapidez, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse rojo, tanto Lisanna como el equipo de Sting llegaron cada quien con el cliente de su respectiva misión, el cliente de Lisanna vivía en una casa modesta y la atendió una dulce ancianita que le invito unas galletas con un poco de té en la sala de su casa. En el caso de los magos de Sabertooth, llegaron hasta una enorme mansión con un gran jardín con una enorme fuente, los atendió un hombre con un traje muy elegante y los invito a pasar hasta su oficina, la cual era enorme con varias estanterías llenas de libros, con una gran ventana al fondo y un gran escritorio de madera. Tanto a Lisanna como al equipo de Sting les explicaron en que consiste su misión, ambos concordaron la recompensa y se despidieron de los cliente, como ya era casi de noche los magos decidieron hospedarse en un hotel y comenzar con sus misiones al día siguiente. Lisanna se quedó en un hotel modesto y barato, dado la economía, no tenía mucho Jewels para gastar, por otra parte el equipo de Sting decidieron quedarse en un hotel elegante pero no tan caro... La noche paso tranquila para ellos, descansaron y lograron relajarse...

**Al día siguiente.**

Lisanna se levantó temprano para prepararse para ir a su misión - **_Bien, tengo que ir a buscar esas semillas para terminar rápida la misión _**- dijo con entusiasmo la maga de cabello blanco mientras se miraba en un espejo, se vistió con un short corto de color negro que dejaba al descubierto la marca del gremio que tenía en su pierna izquierda con una blusa sencilla de color azul celeste, unos tenis blanco con detalles en color azul, se amarro en dos colitas su cabello, tomo una mochila color roja y se la colgó en su espalda y se dirigió hacia el bosque con un mapa en sus manos para comenzar su búsqueda de las semillas.

Camino por algunos minutos, entre las calles de la ciudad de Clover, hasta que llego a un gran bosque que estaba a unos metros de ella, respiro hondo y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, desdoblo el mapa y comenzó a buscar el lugar donde se supone están las semillas - **_haber... haber..._** - decía mientras miraba el mapa del bosque - **_según la amable anciana las semillas que busco se encuentran en lo alto de una cascada en un gran árbol_** - dijo Lisanna mientras miraba el mapa - **_¡aquí esta! _**- dijo mientras señalaba el mapa el lugar donde se podía ver una línea azul con la palabra "cascada roja" a un lado de ella - **_creo... que es... mmm ¡por aquí!_** - dijo y entonces comenzó a caminar, según el mapa tardaría varias horas en llegar a la cascada.

**En un hotel de la ciudad de Clover**

- **_Sting-kun, despierta _**- decía el gato rojo mientras sacudía a su amigo rubio que seguía durmiendo.

- **_Cinco minutos más _**- decía mientras me volvía a tapar.

- **_¡Levántate, hay que hacer la misión! _**- le dijo el azabache mientras le daba una patada y lo aventada fuera de su cama.

- **_¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA! ¡¿PORQUÉ ME PATEAS?! _**- le grito el rubio en el suelo.

- **_No te querías levantar - _**le contesto el azabache con indiferencia - **_adema fue tu idea venir a hacer una misión._**

- **_Lo sé, lo sé... _**- decía Sting mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía al baño. Después de unos minutos salió, vestía una playera manga larga negra y un pantalón gris holgado, su compañero azabache vestía un traje negro con detalles en bronce y una capa negra con la marca del gremio en el lado izquierdo, la gatita verde vestía su típico traje de rana rosa y el gato rojo su chalequito azul y se dirigieron todos listos al comedor para desayunar. Después de algunos mordiscos y minutos los magos de Sabertooth terminaron de comer y se dirigieron al bosque.

- **_Así que este es el bosque donde están los moustros gigantes_** - decía Sting, mientras miraba los enormes arboles de por lo menos diez metros de alto -**_ ¡vamos! _**- les dijo y comenzaron a adentrarse dentro del bosque.

**Varias horas después**

- **_¿Cuándo aparecerán los moustros? _**- pregunto irritado el rubio mientras se detuvieron en un claro del bosque - **_¡Llevamos horas caminando y no vemos a ningún moustro o mono gigante!_**

- **_Tranquilízate_** - le dijo su amigo el azabache **_- nos dijeron normalmente los Borian salen cuando esta por anochecer._**

- **_Si, Sting-kun no debes de estresarte _**- le dijo su mejor amigo Lector.

- **_Fro piensa lo mismo _**- dijo la gatita verde, que estaba hombro izquierdo del azabache.

- **_¡Tks! _**- dijo el rubio en repuesta y continuaron caminado buscando a los dichosos moustros.

**Mientras en otra parte del bosque**

Lisanna caminaba entre las raíces de los árboles, entre las ramas caídas y las enormes piedras que se encontraban en su camino dificultando su caminar, llevaba varias horas caminando, se sentía cansado y solo se detenía debes en cuando para comer algo o para descansar, saco nuevamente el mapa - **_según el mapa debo de estar cerca _**- decía mientras mira el mapa -**_ yo estoy aquí, entonces... _**- decía mientras alzaba su cara y miraba con lentitud alrededor de ella, y buscaban la localización de la cascada, miro hacia arriba y no veía nada, entonces se ocurrió cerrar los ojos y tratar de escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo, después de algunos segundos concentrándose en buscar algún indicio de agua logro detectarlo -**_ ¡por ahí! _**- dijo entusiasmada al escuchar el sonido del agua, doblo nuevamente el mapa y lo guardo en su bolsa y comenzó a caminar hacia donde detecto el sonido, se le hacía un poco difícil el trayecto ya que ramas, enredaderas y troncos tirados en el suelo le dificultaban el paso, comenzó a sentir el clima un poco más húmedo y a los pocos minutos - **_¡LA CASCADA! ¡LA ENCONTRE!_** - grito entusiasmada al ver la enorme cascada a unos metros de ella, subió un poco su vista y vio un enorme árbol en la orilla de la cascada con unas cosas rojas colgando de ella - **_¡ese debe ser el árbol! _**- dijo con alegría mientras se saltaba, se acercó a la orilla del lago que se formaba hasta abajo de la cascada, se agacho y con sus manos tomo un poco de agua y se echó un poco en su rostro - **_¡que refrescante! _**- dijo al no sentir el calor que provocaba los enormes árboles, se levantó y miro hacia la cascada - **_bien, solo tengo que subir, tomar algunas semillas y llevárselo a la ancianita para que me de mi recompensa _**- dijo muy feliz con una gran sonrisa en su rostro **_- los 100, 000 Jewels más fáciles de mi vida_** - dijo con cierto brillo en sus ojos, si... juntarse mucho con Lucy se le había pegado.

Comenzó a caminar por un sendero de rocas que la llevaría hasta arriba de la cascada, con dificultad y después de casi una hora logro llegar hasta la cima, miro con decepción al otro lado de la cascada y vio el gran árbol con semillas - **_y... ahora ¿cómo cruzo?_** - se preguntó mientras miraba en todas direcciones - **_¡YA SE!_** - dijo entonces - **_Animal Soul: Alas_** - y unas alas de color verde con plumas rosa aparecieron donde se supone están su mano y voló hasta el otro lado - **_¿por qué no pensé en esto antes?_** - dijo decaída mientras se destranformaba y se daba un golpe con su mano en su frente, se hubiera evitado escalar todo ese camino de rocas, y caminar por horas en ese bosque, suspiro con pesadez, sacudió su cabeza y se acercó a ese gran árbol que se encontraba en la orilla - **_este debe ser el árbol y ¡ahí están las semillas rojas! _**- dijo con alegría al verlas - **_¡bien las tomare y me iré antes de que anochezca! _**- dijo al ver como el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de color rojizo, se subió al árbol y arranco varias semillas y las guardo en su bolsa rosa - **_no sé porque pagan tanto por hacer esto _**- dijo mientras arrancaba las decima semilla y la guardaba en su boldo -**_ deben ser suficiente_** - se bajó del gran árbol de un brinco y se dispuso a irse se ese horrible bosque antes de que anocheciera por completo.

Comenzó a caminar y escucho un ruido que provenía de entre los árboles, detuvo su caminar y miro con cierto miedo y en espera para saber qué era lo que se movía entre los grandes árboles de ese bosque, una figura oscura salió entre los árboles, Lisanna no distingue que era eso, estos escucho un - **_¡Mujer! _**- y un recuerdo de su infancia regreso a su cabeza, enfrente de ella estaba un enorme moustro parecido a un gorila, de color verde con manchas rosas en sus brazos y un pecho de un morado claro al igual que sus manos.

- **_¡Oh, no!_** - dijo la peli-blanca entonces comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, para intentar alejarse de esa criatura quien la miraba con intensidad - **_¡ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES! _**- grito el mono al momento de aventarse sobre la chica, la cual sintió una especie de escalofrió pasar por todo su cuerpo y una sombra negra cubrió su ojos por el horror de ver a ese mono gigante aventarse hacia ella - **_¡KYA~! _**- grito Lisanna y comenzó a correr con desesperación entre los árboles para alejarse de ese mono que no dejaba de seguirla - **_¡ALEJATE MONO ESPANTOSO! _**- grita Lisanna, pero solo veía como el mono corría mas rápido y casi la alcanzaba mientras decía - **_¡MUJER!_**

- **_¡NOOOO~! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!_** - grita con desesperación Lisanna al sentirse acorralada por ese mono, entonces decidió que no se libraría de él solo corriendo, se giró y paro enfrente del mono, el mono igual se detuvo, el cielo se oscureció por completo y el bosque apenas se iluminaba con la luz de la luna y de las estrellas.

-**_ ¡Mujer! _**- decía el vulcan del bosque, mientras se golpeaba el pecho.

-**_ ¡Animal Soul: Tigresa! _**- grito Lisanna, y se convirtió en una especie de tigre humanoide, el mono al verla le aparecieron dos corazones en sus ojos.

- **_¡Serás mía! _**- grito el vulcan, mientras se aventaba hacia la chica, Lisanna aun a pesar del escalofrió que sintió en su cuerpo, salto hacia el mono y comenzó a atacarlo con su garras, después de algunos minutos de pelear contra el mono Lisanna le gano, pero estaba algo cansada, agitada y golpeada por la pelea. Se sentó en el suelo se quitó su transformación y miro al gorila gigante que estaba desmayado en el suelo.

- **_¡Las semillas! _**- grito Lisanna cuando se acordó de las semillas que tenía en su bolsa, la reviso y noto que estaban bien, que les había sucedido nada, suspiro con alivio, por correr tanto se había alejado de la cascada, pensado que tenía que regresar hasta ese punto para luego poder regresar a la ciudad, se levantó del suelo y entonces un ruido la alerto - **_¡¿Quién está ahí?! _**- preguntó al aire, pero nadie contestaba, pensó que tal vez fue su imaginación y comenzó a caminar, llego hasta la cascada que momentos antes había subido, se transformó otra vez con sus alas y estaba por volar hacia el pueblo para ya no pasar más tiempo en ese bosque cuando...

- **_¡MUJER! _**- se escuchó atrás de ella.

- **_No, otra vez _**- lamento la chica, se giró y se quedó petrificada.

- **_¡UNA MUJER HUMANA! _**- se escuchó nuevamente, no eran uno ni dos eran seis de esos vulcanes del bosque, sabía que no podría con todos y se dispuso a salir volando de ahí, pero cuando está intentando alejarse de ahí, uno de esos gorilas la agarro de sus piernas evitando que se fuera.

- **_¡KYAAA~! _**- grito con dolor Lisanna cuando ese mono gigante la aventó contra el suelo, deshaciendo la transformación de ella - **_¡Maldito! ¡Me las pagaras! _**- grito Lisanna y se transformó - **_Animal Soul: Pingüino _**- y se transformó en un pingüino gigante y comenzó a pelear con ellos, se deshizo de cuatro quedaban dos más, pero su magia se estaba agotando y la transformación de ella se deshizo, los monos al ver que volvió a su estado normal comenzaron a golpearse el pecho y hacían sonidos extraños mientras bailaban a su alrededor - tengo que salir de aquí, y rápido - dijo en voz baja la maga, se levantó y - **_Animal Soul: Conejo _**- dijo y se transformó en una coneja gigante y ataco a uno, logrado dejarlo inconsciente, solo quedaba uno, pero el poder mágico de Lisanna se agotó y su transformación de deshizo - **_¡NO! _**- dijo la joven con preocupación al verse a corralada, el Vulcan del bosque se la quedo mirando y con una sonrisa pervertida le dijo - **_¡serás mi esposa! _**- eso provoco que un escalofrió pasara por la espalda de la joven, ella no se quedó ahí, se levantó y a como pudo comenzó a correr con desesperación para alejarse del mono gigante, nuevamente en la dirección contraria a la que debía de ir.

- **_¡ALEJATE! ¡MONO PERVERTIDO! _**- gritaba con terror la joven al ver como el mono no se alejaba, solo escuchaba como decía - **_¡SERAS MI ESPOSA! _**- la chica sintió pánico - **_¡NOOOO~! _**- gritaba con miedo mientras lloraba - **_¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?! _**- se preguntaba la joven viendo todo a su alrededor, mientras continuaba corriendo con desesperación entre las ramas y las raíces de los gigantes árboles, corría y corría con desesperación y sin darse cuenta regreso a la misma cascada, al parecer corría en círculos - **_¿eh? regrese_** - dijo un tanto confundida - **_¿por dónde? ¿Por dónde? _**- decía mientras buscaba un modo de cruzar, noto una piedras que estaban en el agua y salto hacia ella y comenzó a cruzar, el mono al ver como Lisanna estaba ya del otro lado y comenzaba a bajar por ese camino de rocas de un salto llego hasta el otro lado y comenzó a bajar con rapidez, Lisanna se estremeció y sin importar más comenzó a correr más rápido y abajar entre saltos y saltos las enormes piedras - **_¡ALEJATE MONO PERVERTIDO! _**- le grito al ver como la seguía, logro llegar hasta abajo y comenzó a correr pero se tropezó provocando que cayera al suelo - **_¡KYA! _**- se quejó la joven y se sentó en el suelo y sintió un agudo dolor provenir de su tobillo izquierdo - **_me lastime _**- dijo con dolor Lisanna mientras se agarraba la parte lastimada, alzo su vista y noto como el mono se le acerca y con una mirada pervertida comenzó a acercarse para agarrarla, Lisanna sin fuerza, ni poder mágico y lastimada ya no pudo defenderse más, cerro los ojos y en eso un sonido la alerto provocando que abriera los ojos, sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes, sus ojos se dilataron y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, pero una sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad se apodero de ella, sin que lo quisiera...

**Momento antes en otra parte del bosque**

Los jóvenes magos de Sabertooth, caminaban y caminaban por todo el bosque, sin señal de esos enormes moustros que amenazaban a las dulce jovencitas de la ciudad, el sol comenzaba a oscurecer - **_esto es aburrido_** - dijo más bien se quejó el joven rubio - **_cuando saldrán esos monos gigantes _** - decía mientras caminaba entre los arboles - ya quiero pelear - se seguía quejando como un niño - **_si esto sigue así, me regresare a la ciudad _**- su compañero azabache suspiro con cansancio.

- **_¡Ya cállate, Sting! ¡Tú fuiste quien nos metió en esto! Así que aguántate _**- le dijo con cansancio e irritado su amigo azabache, el joven rubio solo le contesto con un - **_¡Tks!_**

- **_Sting-kun, no te debes desesperar, ya no tardan y salen _**- le dijo su gran amigo Lector para intentar apaciguar la desesperación del Dragón Slayer Blanco.

- **_Eso espero _**- dijo mientras continuaban caminando - **_sentémonos un rato _**- dijo mientras se sentaba en una raíz de un árbol, sus amigos los imitaron y se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban a su alrededor, con impaciencia a que los monos salieran.

- **_¡KYA~! _**- se escuchó un grito no muy lejos de ellos, o eso se aparentaba ya que con sus súper oídos desarrollados podían escucharlo claramente aunque estuvieran lejos - **_¡ALEJATE MONO ESPANTOSO! _**- los magos al escuchar eso se levantaron de golpe y se miraron confundidos.

- **_Sting-kun _**- le llamo su amigo Lector con preocupación

- **_¡MUJER! _**_- se escuchó nuevamente, hacer eco por todo el bosque._

_- _**¿Qué demonios es eso? **_- dijo Sting mientras buscaba de donde provenía el sonido._

_- _**Parece que una chica está en problemas **_- dijo Rogue._

_- _**Fro piensa lo mismo.**

- **_¡NOOOO~! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!_** - ese escucho nuevamente el grito.

- **_¡ES POR AQUI! _**- dijo Sting mientras salía corriendo en dirección de dónde provenía el ruido, a los pocos minutos llegaron a una zona del bosque, se quedaron confundidos por la escena que miraban.

- **_¿Pero qué sucedió aquí? _**- se preguntó extrañado Lector.

- **_Alguien se nos adelantó _**- dijo irritado Sting, al ver a un mono desmayado en el suelo.

- **_Parece ser que ataco a alguien y esa persona se defendió _**- dijo Rogue, mientras se acercaba hacia el mono que se encontraba en el suelo. Entones no muy lejos de ellos escucharon un

- **_¡Serás mi esposa!_** - seguido de un - **_¡ALEJATE! ¡MONO PERVERTIDO!_**

- **_Parece que sigue en problemas _**- dijo Sting al escuchar los gritos de una voz femenina - **_Vamos_** - les dijo a sus compañeros y comenzaron a correr en dirección de los gritos. A los pocos minutos llegaron a otra zona de bosque - **_¡DEMONIOS! _**- dijo Sting al ver a varios monos inconscientes en el suelo - **_NOS HAN GANADO _**- dijo con molestia al ver a los monos que se supone ellos derrotarían.

- **_No creo que haya derrotado a estos monos a propósito Sting_** - le dijo Rogue al ver como su amigo se molestaba en vano.

- **_¿Quién será? _**- se preguntó el joven mientras olfateaba el lugar para buscar algún olor familiar, y un olor a lavanda llego a su nariz - **_este olor _**- dijo al distinguir ese olor - **_se me es familiar _**- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba recordar donde sintió ese olor - **_es... _**- dijo mientras seguía olfateando, y sin darse cuenta ese olor lo estaba cautivando y entonces un ruido lo saco de ese estado.

- **_¡SERAS MI ESPOSA! _**- se escuchó, seguido de un - **_¡NOOOO!_**

- **_Al parecer aún sigue en problemas _**- dijo Rogue mientras mira a su compañero, pero luego se sorprendió que su amigo sin seguir quejándose o decir algo, salió corriendo en dirección de dónde provenía ese olor, y esos ruidos, corría y corría entre los árboles, esquivaba las ramas y las raíces con agilidad, mientras seguía el rastro de olor a lavanda que lo estaba hipnotizando **" - ¿dónde he sentido este olor antes?" **se preguntaba mentalmente el joven rubio mientras corría **" - Se me es extrañamente familiar"** seguía pensando mientras corría sin importarle si sus amigos los seguían o no, corría tan rápido como podía, saltaba y esquivaba las ramas, las rocas, las raíces, con tal de llegar rápido a ese lugar de donde provenían esos gritos y ese olor, esperando no llegar tarde, se detuvo de golpe y enfrente de él, había una gran cascada comenzó a caminar con cautela, y noto un figura en el suelo del otro lado que estaba siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna, se acercó con más lentitud al sentir ese olor más fuerte y cerca de él, la figura se volvió más clara, era un joven peli-blanca que estaba en el suelo - **_esa chica _**- dijo el rubio mientras intentaba ver con más claridad a la joven, se veía ciertamente hermosa con la luz de la luna y con las leve brisa del agua a su alrededor, sacudió su cabeza por pensar en eso, pero en cierta manera se le hacía conocida, pero dejo ese tema de lado, y entonces noto como ella miraba con terror al frente, volteo a ver qué es lo que miraba así y vio a uno de esos moustros que él debía derrotar y noto como eso mono se acercaba a ella y sin esperar más de un salto llego hasta el otro lado, quedando entre la joven y el mono gigante.

- **_Oye, Mono. Ahora serás a mi quien enfrentes _**- dijo Sting con arrogancia, el mono al ver que ese intruso se interponía entre su amada futura esposa y él, se molestó mucho y comenzó a darse golpes en su pecho y a ser una gran "berrinche", lo miro con furia y sacaba por su nariz una especie de humo, indicando que estaba furioso - **_¡ELLA SERA MI ESPOSA! _**- grito el mono, y Sting lo miro confundido y giro para ver a la joven en el suelo.

- **_¿S-Sera tu esposo? _**- le pregunto confundido y perturbado a Lisanna.

- **_¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO! _**- le contesto ella, indignada y enojada por que le pregunto eso.

- **_¡MIA! _**- se escuchó un grito, joven se giró y noto como el mono se acercaba corriendo hacia él.

- **_Puño del Dragón Blanco_** - dijo Sting a momento de correr en dirección al mono y darle un fuerte golpe que lo mando a volar lejos de ellos - **_¿eh? _**- dijo Sting confundido -**_ ¿eso fue todo? _**- dijo desconcertado - **_que debilucho _**- dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillos, Lisanna respiro con alivio, Sting se giró y la miro **_- hey, ¿estás bien?_** - le pregunto con cierta indiferencia.

- **_Eh, amm si, solo me lastime el tobillo_** - le dijo un poco apenada, mientras miraba el suelo - **_gracias_** - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba.

- **_¿Eso es todo? _**- le pregunto, provocando que ella lo mirara confundida - **_y yo que me veo como el héroe que salvo a la damisela en peligro..._**

-**_ ¿Eh?_**

- **_Con llorar y correr hasta mi brazos estaría bien para empezar _**- él dijo con arrogancia, mientras le daba una sonrisa de lado y la miraba, ella comenzó a sonrojarse...

- **_¡¿ERES IDIOTA?! _**- le dijo indignada mientras lo miraba con la cara completamente roja y con los cachetes inflados.

- **_Ha ha ha, era broma. No tienes que agradecer _**- le dijo mientras se acercaba hasta estar casi a un metro de ella, Lisanna lo miro con recelo - **_Veo que eres de Fairy Tail ¿cómo te llamas?_**

- **_¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? _**- pregunto confundida Lisanna, él la miro con cansancio y señalo con la mirada su pierna izquierda donde estaba su marca del gremio, ella se apena y le contesto - **_c-claro... soy Lisanna Strauss _**- le dijo mientras le sonreía con calidez, el joven miro a si el otro lado mientras se rascaba la cabeza, para intentar ocultar su sonrojo, pero poco duro así.

- **_Por cierto soy Sting Eucliffe, el Dragón Slayer Blanco de Sabertooth_** - le dijo mientras se señalaba con su dedo y una sonrisa fanfarrona se formó en su rostro - **_pero claro... eso ya lo sabes _**- le dijo con arrogancia, provocando que ella lo mirara mal, pero poco le duro así y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios rosas.

- **_¡OH! ¡Claro que lo sé! _**- le dijo mientras le sonreía con cierta malicia - **_eres el rubio quien recibió una paliza de Natsu durante los Daimatou Enbu _**- le dijo con malicia, y orgullosa por la reacción de joven, quien la miro con enojo y un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

- **_Insolente_** - le dijo el joven rubio al ser tratado así después de haberla salvado.

- **_Arrogante_** - le contesto la joven, en respuesta.

-**_ ¡Molesta!_**

-**_ ¡Irritante!_**

-**_ ¡Obstinada!_**

-**_ ¡Presumido! _**- con cada palabra Sting se iba acercado paso a paso hacia la joven que se encontraba aun sin moverse del suelo.

- **_¡Imprudente! _**- le dijo a la joven.

- **_Aquí estas Sting _**- se escuchó una voz a un lado de los jóvenes, que giraron sus cabezas para ver de quien se trataba - **_veo que tiene compañía _**- le dijo al ver como el rubio estaba a escasos centímetros de la cara de la joven peli-blanca, que por estar discutiendo ni se habían dado cuenta, se voltearon y se sonrojaron ya que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros, Sting rápidamente se separó y se alejó de ella, y Lisanna giro su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

- **_Sting-kun ¿Quién es ella? _**- pregunto el gato rojo al acercar y mirar a la chica en el suelo - **_Se parece a Yukino._**

- **_Fro piensa lo mismo._**

- **_Claro que no. Yukino es amable y cortes, y ella es grosera e insolente _**- dijo Sting mientras miraba mal a Lisanna, ella lo fulmino con la mirada y estaba a punto de contestarle pero alguien se le adelanto y la interrumpió.

- **_¿Y qué haces por aquí? _**- le pregunto Rogue.

- **_Estaba haciendo una misión y unos vulcanes del bosque me atacaron y me lastime el tobillo _**- dijo un tanto apenado.

- **_Torpe _**- dijo Sting, ella lo fulmino con la mirada y le contesto con un...

-**_ ¡Mal humorado!_**

- **_¡Descortés! _**- y comenzaron nuevamente con su ataque verbal, mientras que los compañeros de rubio los miraba con un agotita detrás de su cabeza, se estaban comportando con unos niños.

-**_ ¡Presuntuoso!_**

-**_ ¡Tks! Como sea _**- dijo con cansancio Sting mientras se daba la vuelta - **_vámonos _**- le dijo a sus amigos - **_hay que terminar la misión _**- les dijo mientras caminaba hacia el espeso bosque, sus amigos solo lo seguían con la mirada, sin moverse, Lisanna al ver como el rubio se iba un terror se apodero de ella.

- **_¡E-Espera! _**- le dijo mientras estiraba su mano hacia él - **_¡n-no me vas a dejas aquí herida y sola! _**- le dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor y notaba más tenebroso el bosque por la oscuridad de la noche y con el temor de que más monos la atacaran y quisieran casarse con ella, un escalofrió paso por su espalda al pensar en casarse con un mono y su imaginación comenzó...

_"En una parte del bosque, se notaba que estaba arreglado con largos listones blancos y flores de todos colores, varios vulcanes de todas las especies estaban en el lugar, algunos lloraban de alegría y otros festejaban mientras se daban golpes en su pecho. En el centro del lugar se podían ve algunas figuras paradas sobre una plataforma con un arco de flores que pasaba sobre ellos._

_- Vulcan del Bosque, Borian - se escuchó una voz - aceptas a esta mujer humana, para amarla y respetarla por el resto de tu vida - era otro de esos monos gigantes vestido de sacerdote con unos lentes en su rostro, mientras miraba a otro Vulcan que estaba enfrente de él, vestido con un esmoquin negro._

_- ¡ACEPTO! ¡UAAAA! ¡UAAAA! - (Nota: sonidos de mono) decía el mono mientras se daba golpes en su pecho._

_- Muy bien, mujer humana, aceptas a este Vulcan del Bosque como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tu vida - le dijo ese mono-sacerdote a la chica que se encontraba a un lado del mono-novio, ella estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco de novia, con velo de novia en su cabello corto de color platinado, ella se encontraba amarrada de la cintura con una cuerda mientras que otro vulcan la tenía sujeta por si intentaba huir, en sus manos que estaban igualmente atados con una cuerda mágica traiga una ramo de flores de color blanco con algunas moradas. La chica con sus ojos azules mira con terror al mono-sacerdote, luego miro al mono-novio, noto que la miraba con perversión y una sombra azul cubrió el rostro de la chica..."_

- **_¡NO! ¡NO ACEPTO! _**- gritaba con terror la chica mientras se agarraba su cara con ambas manos y la movía de un modo exagerado - **_¡NO QUIERO SER ESPOSA DE UN MONO PERVERTIDO!_** - gritaba con terror, mientras que los magos de Sabertooth la miraba confundidos.

- **_O-Oye... ¿qué te pasa? _**- le pregunto Sting, mientras se acercaba a ella con pasos lentos y la miraba con una gotita detrás de su cabeza y una ceja alzada.

-**_ ¿Eh? _**- dijo la joven una vez salió de su loca imaginación, deberás juntarse con Juvia le estaba pegando eso de imaginarse situaciones extrañas - **_uff... solo fue mi imaginación _**- dijo un tanto aliviada la joven.

- **_Loca_** - le dijo Sting al ver la reacción de la joven, ella lo miro mal.

- **_¡No me vas a dejar aquí, cierto! _**- le dijo la joven entre enojo y miedo.

- **_¡Oh! pero yo pensé que no querías ayuda de alguien arrogante y presumido como yo _**- le dijo mientras la miraba con recelo, la joven se sonrojo y suspiro con cansancio, luego respiro hondo y trago un poco de saliva.

- **_Disculpa por decirte todo eso _**- le dijo bajito y entre dientes tragándose su orgullo.

- **_¿Queseé~? No te oigo _**- le dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la oreja y se acercaba a ella, ella lo fulmino con la mirada y se puso más roja si podía, pero no se sabe exactamente si por el enojo o la vergüenza. Mientras Lector, Frosch y Rogue veía sin decir nada la escena de esos dos.

- **_¡DISCULPA POR DECIRTE PRESUMIDO, PREPOTENTE, ARROGANTE, IDIOTA, TARADO, OBSTINADO, ORGULLOSO... _**- la chica seguía "disculpándose" y agregando de más insultos que nunca le dijo, mientras que en el ojo de Sting un leve tic comenzaba a notarse junto con su vena de la frente comenzaba a latir con fuerza, los otros integrantes de Sabertooth solo se reían divertidos por la escena - **_... IRRITANTE, MOLESTOSO...!_**

- **_¡Ya entendí! _**- dijo entre diente Sting interrumpiendo la dichosa disculpa de la joven.

- **_Lo siento _**- dijo por ultimo Lisanna muy apenada al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, mientras miraba el suelo.

- **_¡Tks!_**

-**_ ¿Qué harás Sting? _**- le pregunto su amigo Rogue, al ver como el mago se acercaba a la peli-blanca.

- **_¿La ayudaremos? _**- le pregunto Lector.

-**_ ¿Puedes levantarte? _**- le pregunto Sting un poco más calmado, ignorando las preguntas de sus amigos.

- **_¡Eh! Sí, pero no puedo caminar _**- le dijo mientras se tomaba su tomillo con la mano. El rubio suspiro con cansancio.

- **_Que se le puede hacer _**- dijo el joven mientras se paraba enfrente de la peli-blanca se giraba y se agachaba para darle la espalda a ella - **_sube _**- le dijo más bien le ordeno.

- **_P-pero..._**

- **_Apúrate no tengo tu tiempo _**- le dijo sonrojado por la acción que estaba haciendo e irritado porque Lisanna le hacía más difícil ser amable.

- **_¿Por qué eres tan irritable? _**- le dijo la peli-blanca mientras se subía a su espalda con cuidado.

- **_Y tu una malagradecida _**- le dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo, y colocaba sus manos en la parte baja de Lisanna provocando que ella se sonrosada.

-**_ C-Cuida donde tocas _**- le dijo ruborizada, el joven ni se había dado cuenta y se sonrojo con el comentario.

- **_Silencio _**- le dijo entre dientes, muy pero muy sonrojado - **_¿te hospedaste en la ciudad de Clover?_** - le pregunto ella le contesto con un - **_si_** - y el joven comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la ciudad.

-**_ Sting_** - le hablo su compañero Rogue que estaba detrás de ellos.

- **_¡¿Qué?! _**- le pregunto irritado.

- **_La ciudad está del otro lado._**

- **_¿Eh? C-Claro, ya lo sabía _**- dijo avergonzado el joven rubio mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar por el camino correcto, ante la mirada divertida de sus amigos, que comenzaron a caminar atrás de ellos dos.

- **_Así que... tienes mala orientación _**- le dijo con malicia Lisanna.

-**_ C-Cállate _**- le dijo muy avergonzada el joven Dragón Slayer.

- **_He he he... _**- se rio divertida Lisanna, después de alguno segundos que iban en silencio por ese oscuro y tenebroso bosque, Lisanna hablo - **_por cierto Sting _**- le dijo la joven con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-**_ ¿Qué? _**- le pregunto con indiferencia, mientras caminaba entre las raíces de los árboles.

-**_ ¡Gracias! _**- le dijo cerca del oído del rubio, mientras se pegaba mas a su espalda y se acomodaba mejor, el sintió un cosquillo pasar desde su espalda esparcirse por todo su cuerpo.

- **_T-Te dije que no agradecieras _**- le dijo con un leve sonrojo en su cara mientras miraba con la cara fruncida hacia enfrente - **_que molesta._**

- **_Irritante_** - le contesto Lisanna mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Kon´nichiwa... este FanFic sera una serie de de historias que se entrelazaran unas con otras...**

**Espero les haya gustado este FanFic... StiLi, como vi que hay poco FanFic de StiLi... y como me encanta esta pareja... bueno se me ocurrió hacer esta historia...**

**Espero sea de su agrado... y como dije sera una secuencia de historias que se entrelazan entre ellas... de diversas parejas que cada una tendrá su propia Fic...**

**Este es mi nuevo proyecto espero y sea bien recibido...**

**.**

**Peace and Love 3**

**Written by: rbDragneel04 (rebekah)**


End file.
